


Threats and Bets

by AkiraLynn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, burnie and michael kinda show up but only for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraLynn/pseuds/AkiraLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason Joel and Ray ever ended up together was due to threats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threats and Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my blog, but I've finally decided to post my fanfics on here

Ray Narveaz Jr. for the life of him could not figure out, when and why he fell for the ever odd Joel Heyman. I mean it wasn’t like he saw Joel much, since the man was rarely seen out of his office, often doing work weeks early. Burnie and Gus, and most recently Adam were the only ones ever able to pull him away from his work.

It wasn’t like Ray was in love with Joel, it was just a weird crush..on a man whom he admired, and made him laugh, and damn did he have a nice body for being 40 something, and not too mention his butt. Yep just a little crush. Super little.

It would never work though. Joel was almost double his age, he seemed like he was man dedicated to his job more than a love life, and maybe he had a secret lover he just never talked about ever.

On top of it all Ray really never considered himself to be desirable, he spent most of his time playing video games, and sitting around. He didn’t drink or do anything that most people at the office thought to be fun. Joel would never want to hang out with him.  
………………………………………………………  
Joel Heyman wanted to hang out with Ray so much it was killing him. Joel on many occasions had tried to approach Ray to start a conversation and each time he seemed to fail miserably. Joel considered himself very confident, but when it came to the rose loving idiot he was like a child. (Sometimes you could even find the man crouching behind Burnie if Ray was around.)

Ray could never be into Joel. I mean the man was almost twice his age, and not to mention it was obvious he was straight, considering he had brought the women he dated to the office, and how could someone that cute like someone as weird as Joel?

"Please, just ask the fucking kid out Joel," Burnie begged setting a cup of coffee on Joel’s desk.

"How in the world do you want to do that. Just walk up and say ‘Hey I’ve been crushing on you for a while now, and please go on a date with me?’ Do you think that would honestly work?" Joel asked frantically and banged his head on his desk.  
……………………………………………………..  
"Ray, I’m fucking serious if you don’t ask Joel out soon, I will fucking shout about how much you love him," Michael threatened breaking Ray’s focus on the game he was playing.

"You wouldn’t," Ray muttered, dropping his controller.

"Oh, wouldn’t I?" Michael smirked, wiggling his brow, "Hey every-"

Ray slammed his hand over Michael’s mouth before anything too important came out

"Ok, I’ll fucking do it, just don’t ever do that again," Ray cried running off.  
………………………………………………………

As Ray was running to Joel’s office, Joel was also running to the AH office,and they unintentionally collided meeting somewhere in the middle.

"Hey Ray, can I talk to you?" Joel asked, beating Ray to the punch.

"Uhh, sure," Ray was pretty sure his face was red as all hell, and his stomach was doing flips and twists, and he was quite certain he was going to faint.

"Ray, I was wondering if you wanted to like…..catch a movie and get dinner?" Joel was pretty sure Ray could probably hear his heart pounding.

"Like a date?" Ray was pretty sure his heart just stopped, and please let Joel say ‘Yes like date.’

"If you like."

"Absolutely."  
…………………………………………………………  
Ray was far too happy to notice Geoff grumbling to Michael as he handed him money, and when he danced around like kid, everyone pretended they didn’t notice, because Ray was so happy. Joel Heyman in all his glory had asked him out, of all people, and that was the best achievement he could ever get.


End file.
